


Pain in the ass.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Pain in the ass.

"Johnny!"

The blonde yelled after her younger brother as she followed him.   
Where the hell did he think he was going?  
They needed him here.   
She needed him.

"I can't be around here, I can't take every single time they think you and Reed are a couple again!!!"

Sue sighed.   
That was true.  
She and Reed had once been a couple when she had been trying to fight her feelings for her younger brother but now they were together instead. In secret.

Sure she and Reed had been working together on getting their powers sorted out. There was nothing between them. Nothing. Why couldn't he understand that?

"You know what? You're a pain in the ass!"

"You still like him!"

"How can I when I'm completely in love with my pain in the ass little brother?!" She snapped, scowling and walking past him, only to find herself pinned against the wall.

"Did you mean that?"

"That you're a pain in the ass? Yes.''

"Cute." He chuckled slightly, pressing her lips against hers.

Sue inwardly rolled her eyes. Kissing back.

 

{debating continuing this and making it a fic}


End file.
